a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key attachment device for securing keys in a key case or the like receptacle and more particularly to an improved attachment device of this type.
B. Description of Prior Art
Known types of attachment devices for securing keys in a key case have various disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that certain types of such devices do not provide for the attachment of a sufficient number of keys in a key case due to the construction of the key hook member which does not permit close spacing of the transverse slot in the attachment plate. Another disadvantage is that the key hook member is held in a close-fit relationship in a slot thus permitting restricted displacement in a single plane only and the hook member is subjected to stress when the keys buckle or when a key is manipulated by a person. Also, certain types of key hook members do not permit keys to be overlapped in a key case as there is no lateral or side movement or freedom of swivelling of the key hook member.